GWEF
The GWEF was born on August 13th,2009. It debuted with their version of The World Premiere. The GWEF is uploaded every Friday (Regular Shows) or Saturday (CPVs). The GWEF has a Mixture of CAWs and Real Superstars. The Brands *GWEF Extreme (Re-opened after No Remorse 2) *GWEF Demolish *GWEF Killadown (Defunct) *GWEF All-Stars (Joint Branded show after No Remorse 2) The History The GWEF started on the Smackdown vs Raw 2007 game for the 360. At the 1st ever Episode of Midcard, it was moved to Smackdown vs Raw 2009 for the 360. At the Season 2 Premire of Demolish, the GWEF was moved to the PS2 version of Smackdown vs Raw 2009. Since Episode 4 of Killadown!, the GWEF was on Smackdown vs RAW 2010 for PS2. Since Episode 18 of Midcard, the GWEF Moved to the Xbox 360 version of Smackdown vs RAW 2010. After GWEF Frenzy, the GWEF went to a new channel called : http://www.youtube.com/NegativaVise. Since November 1st, the GWEF move to Smackdown vs Raw 2011 on the Xbox 360. The CPVs Season 1 CPVs *GWEF Showtime *GWEF Redemption Hour *GWEF One Night Revenge (Extreme Rules PPV) *GWEF Champs Destiny (Night of Champions) *GWEF War Zone *GWEF Loyal Bash *GWEF No Way Out *GWEF Superstars vs CAWS *GWEF No Remorse *GWEF Nagging Rights *GWEF Resiliency Time *GWEF Wild Card *GWEF Democracy *GWEF Frenzy Season 2 CPVs *GWEF Showtime *GWEF Redemption Hour *GWEF One Night Revenge *GWEF Champs Destiny *GWEF Superstars vs CAWS 2 *GWEF No Remorse 2 *GWEF Triple Threat *GWEF Wild Card 2 *GWEF Nagging Rights 2 *GWEF Resiliency Time 2 *GWEF Loyal Bash 2 *GWEF War Zone 2 *GWEF Frenzy 2 The Roster Demolish Roster . Extreme Roster |- |Blue Guy |Face |Code Blue | |- |Brock Lesnar |Heel |F-5 | |- |CM Punk |Heel |Go To Sleep | 1x GWEF World Heavyweight Champion, 1x GWEF Intercontiental Champion |- |Dave Stevens |Face |Spinebuster |4x GWEF Hardcore Champion, 2x GWEF Intercontiental Champion |- |Dolph Ziggler |Heel |Zig-Zag, Sleeper Hold |2x GWEF Tag Team Champion |- |Evan Bourne |Face |Airbourne |1x GWEF Champion |- |James Lovitz |Heel |Love Check |2x GWEF Hardcore Champion, 1x GWEF United States Champion (current) |- |James Rolfe |Face |Stunner |2x GWEF Hardcore Champion, 3x GWEF United States Champion |- |James Sanders |Face |Choke of Torture |1x GWEF Tag Team Champion |- |John Cena |Heel |Attitude Adjustment, STF | 1x GWEF World Heavyweight Champion, 1x GWEF Champion 2x GWEF United States Champion, 1x GWEF Hardcore Champion, Responsible for the ban for Rip-off CAWS in the GWEF, 2011 Superstars vs CAWS Tournament Winner. |- |Kobe Bryant |Heel |Five Ring Special | |- |Mike Tyson |Heel |First Round KO |2x GWEF Tag Team Champion |- |MVP |Face |Playmaker |1x GWEF World Heavyweight Champion |- |The Quiz |Heel |Vertabreaker | |- |Rob Van Dam |Face |Five Star Frog Splash |1x GWEF Extreme Champion, 1x GWEF Hardcore Champion |- |Rey Mysterio |Face |619 | |- |Stewie Griffin |Heel |Butterfly DDT |1x GWEF Tag Team Champion, 2x GWEF Hardcore Champion |- |Tracy Negative |Heel |Negativa Vise, Faith of Trace | 1x GWEF World Heavyweight Champion, 1x GWEF Champion, 2x GWEF Tag Team Champion, 2x GWEF Hardcore Champion, 2010 Loyal Bash Winner |- |Zack Ryder |Face |Zack Attack | |} Championships Demolish Championships Championship Title Holder Place Won Previous Champion World Heavyweight Championship The Miz Demolish Episode 110 Matt Hardy Intercontiental Championship Drew McIntyre Triple Threat Dave Stevens Extreme Championships Championship Title Holder Place Won Previous Champion GWEF Championship John Cena Triple Threat N/A United States Championship James Lovitz Extreme James Rolfe Interpromotional Championships Championship Title Holder Place Won Previous Champion GWEF Tag Team Championship Mayweather Security Extreme Episode 119 Jack Swagger & Dolph Ziggler GWEF Hardcore Championship Bart Andrus Demolish Episode 118 Stewie Griffin Category:GWEF